


[GaaraxOC lemon] How to love

by WOWpanda



Series: Naruto lemons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWpanda/pseuds/WOWpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GaaraxOC lemon] June spends a night at her crush's (Gaara's) home. (Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[GaaraxOC lemon] How to love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! c;

AU (Alternate Universe – Modern day)

I sighed as I stared at my watch for the fifteenth time in the last 20 minutes. This is ridiculous! It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes for the bus to arrive. I sat down at the bench by the bus stop and leaned back only to feel someone's presence next to me. I was met with striking red hair and bright sea foam eyes when I curiously peered at the guy who pretty much invaded my personal space and I immediately recognised him to be my crush. Great.

He looked emotionless and cold as usual but I shrugged it off and turned my attention to the empty road in front of us.

"Have you been waiting a long time for the bus, June?" His tone was equally cold and emotionless and I couldn't help but shiver visibly at the way he said my name.

"Hi Gaara." Hi? HI? Wow, really? That's all I can say? Smooth.

He remained silent and studied me from head to toe. Unable to escape his heated stare, I scooted a little to my left, further away from him and began to fidget uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the bus. For once, in these 25 minutes, I was annoyed that the bus arrived because now I'll never know what he wanted to say.

I peered inside the bus and realised how there would be hardly any space for me to stand. I wasn't going to wait another 25 minutes for a bus so I just decided to get on it.

Bad idea.

As soon as I entered the bus I realised that I was standing directly in front of Gaara. Our proximity made my hands sweat and my mouth dry and I looked everywhere but at him. The bus took off and I could feel Gaara's heated stare for the second time today. The bus came to a halt at the traffic lights and the sudden movement made Gaara push against me. I held my breath and mentally cursed at all the people who made the bus this full.

I felt his hot breath on my lips and his hips against mine. My head was spinning with all the possibilities and my heart rate definitely picked up. I averted my gaze to his lips and found myself licking my own in response. He pushed harder against me and whispered something incoherent in my ear which was then followed by a soft groan.

"...your stop 15 minutes ago." I saw his lips move but didn't register what he had said.

"H-huh?" I stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I said you just missed your stop 15 minutes ago." He repeated in his monotonous, alluring voice but seemed to have a small, amused smirk on his face.

It took a while for the words to sink in my head and when it did, my eyes widened. Panicking a little, I pushed through the crowd in attempts to get off the bus. As I got off, I stumbled forward due to my shoelaces and closed my eyes, waiting for my face to come into contact with the ground. Luckily, someone grabbed my waist and held me up. I turned around and apologised profusely only to realise that it was Gaara who stopped me from falling.

I felt my cheeks burn a little as I walked to the opposite bus stop. Great, now I have to wait another 25 minutes for the bus to take me back to my apartment, which was located in the opposite direction.

Gaara followed directly behind me with that small smirk still plastered on his face. I arched a brow at him in a questioning fashion and he just pointed up at the sky.

"It's too late to get the bus now. The next bus is in an hour and besides, it's going to rain heavily in a moment."

I bit my lip and looked down before replying, "An hour?! Ah… well, there's nothing I can do now apart from wait."

He remained silent and observed me for a while. I continued to bite my lips in attempts to put my mind off his stares. I felt a small raindrop against my cheek, which indicated that it was about to rain. I sighed as it started to rain heavily and stood there, dejected and unwilling to find shelter. Gaara sighed in response, grabbed my hand and ran through the busy streets.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?" I gasped as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"Back to my place. You can stay the night. There's no way I'm letting you get soaked in the rain and alone at this hour." His voice was stern so I decided not to decline his request. Besides, his offer was pretty good – I couldn't be bothered to wait an hour for the bus anyway.

We stopped at his apartment door and I felt my teeth chatter as he fumbled around for his keys. He opened the door and lead me inside. I was awed at the apartment, it looked amazing but it didn't looked lived in – everything was way to neat and orderly.

He slipped his shoes off and trudged to the living room. I imitated his actions and hesitated to sit down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

He slid his shirt off and raised his pretty much non-existent brows at me. "You can sit."

I couldn't help but stare at his defined body after he threw his shirt in the laundry basket. Blushing, I took a seat on the sofa closer to the fireplace so that I could warm up quicker.

I noticed how his eyes raked up and down my figure. "Do you want to take a shower? Or perhaps a change of clothes?"

"Ah… no it's okay." I said, despite wanting nothing more than to shower and wrap myself around my crush's clothes. My idiocy must be commended.

He pointed to my wet and now see through white shirt with a small smirk on his face. "Are you sure? Your red bra is on display."

I let out a small squeal and hastily covered my chest in response.

"I-I'll take the shower…"

He shook his head and smiled a little. I felt butterflies kicking around in my stomach. It was a genuine smile. A rare genuine smile from Gaara! And I had the honour of seeing it! He led me to the bathroom and nodded when I thanked him.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Me being me, I couldn't help but interpret this in the dirty way and soon felt my cheeks burn once again but I opened my mouth to respond this time. Gaara gave me a questioning look but it was soon replaced with that smirk of his when he understood the sexual innuendo behind his words.

He saved me the embarrassment – to which I was thankful for – and said that he would make me hot chocolate and bring me a fresh change of clothes for me to wear.

After confirming that he left the bathroom, I took off my now wet clothes off and tossed them to the side. I slid into the shower and relaxed as the hot water hit my skin. After what seemed like 20 minutes, I stopped the water and looked around for a towel. I nibbled on my bottom lip when I realised that there was no towel in sight.

"I brought some cl-"

Gaara decided to come in at that moment with his clothes and dropped them in shock as he stared at me through wide eyes. I stood there, staring back with blushing cheeks, unable to move a single muscle. I noticed the change in Gaara's expression when he stepped closer to me. He looked at me through half lidded, heavy, dark eyes. I walked backwards but came to a halt when I hit the shower wall.

Gaara trapped me between his arms and lowered his head by my ear. I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head in nervousness. I heard a rustle of clothes which I guessed to have come from Gaara's trousers. I gulped a little and continued to shut my eyes tightly until I felt a pair of soft lips on the tip of my ear.

"Look at me, June." He whispered lowly into my ear that was now red.

I opened my eyes and turned around slowly to look at him straight in the eyes. He kept his gaze on me and opened the hot water. We stood in comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes as the hot water trickled down our skin. He dipped his head a little considering that he was at least a good head taller than me and kissed me. The kiss was soft at first but became more desperate and passionate when I responded.

He ran his fingers through my tangled, wet hair to deepen the kiss and gently spread my legs with his knee which earned him a soft moan from my mouth. Satisfied by my reaction, he crouched a little and licked from the edge of my breast to my nipple. Upon hearing my loud moans, he went on to suck on them whilst his fingers expertly teased my inner thigh.

"A-Ah…"

He didn't say anything; instead he just crouched even further and plunged his tongue deep into my area.

"G-Gaara…" I gasped at the newfound pleasure and gripped tightly onto his red hair.

He gripped onto my waist and continued to lick my insides rather slowly. I felt myself tighten around his tongue which then caused my heart to beat faster. He must've felt my release approaching so he stopped and stood up again to meet my lips. After sharing another passionate kiss, Gaara rammed deep into my area and let out a soft grunt.

"So t-tight…!"

As this was my first time, I let out a loud scream in response. This made Gaara stop in his tracks and stare down at me through loving eyes.

He spoke softly before thrusting in at a slow pace, waiting for me to adjust to his size. "It'll be better soon, love."

After a minute of pain, I was met with a wave of pleasure which made me emit a loud moan from my mouth. Gaara took this as a sign of encouragement and slammed back into me at an inhumane pace.

He let out a low growl, "Y-You're …ugh… such naughty thing aren't you? Moaning for my cock like that."

I responded by moaning his name louder and louder with each thrust. He picked up his pace as his thrusts became more and more irregular, showing that he was near to release. I tightened around his member and let out a loud, "G-Gaara!".

"O-Oh f-fuck…June…" After several thrusts, he grunted as he came in me.

I shuddered visibly at his hot seed and felt my legs go weak at the intense pleasure. He held me up to prevent me from falling down and placed a soft kiss on my lips as he pulled out.

"June…I want you to know that I love you." He licked his lips and placed another kiss on my cheeks, nose and then my forehead.

"…I l-love you too, Gaara." I smiled shyly at him as he carried me to his bedroom.


End file.
